With the development of defense, environmental monitoring and protection nowadays, the demand for gas sensors has increased dramatically. Whether in refueling stations, food plants, gas stations commonly used in daily life, or in the experimental environment of scientific research, it is all in urgent need of a sensor with better performance and higher sensitivity than the existing sensors.
The traditional inorganic metal oxide sensor not only has high demand for the temperature of the working environment, but also responds to almost all organic gases, so that it has the shortcomings of bad practicality and poor selectivity.
The application range of electrochemical gas sensor is limited to the gas which can catalyze electrochemical reaction with the noble metal electrode, and its detection type is few, and there is baseline drift, easy poisoning and so on.
In contrast, the organic small molecule membrane gas sensor has the advantages of low operating temperature, high selectivity, easy to design and control of thin film devices, etc., gradually favored by the researchers.